The Plan
by qp123
Summary: Puck, Quinn and the gang are all back for Winter Break, but can the two keep them a secret or will something put them in danger of everyone finding out?


_Game on -_ read the text message on her phone.

"Damn it….stupid door!" She was not paying attention to the car door as it was closing when she accidentally slammed her finger in it. She was honestly not paying attention to much else but the phone at the moment until she started walking towards the entrance. Her palms were rather sweaty, but she was very confident in her decision and was set on going through with her well thought out plan. Once she reached the steps, she looked inside of the restaurant and saw the whole gang there. It pretty much looked and felt the same as it always was, except for one thing. It was almost as she could smell the tension from outside. There was Rachel sitting on one side of the booth blabbering away about her New York adventure, she assumes, while Finn was sitting across from her with those googly-eyes wishing he didn't want to get back together with her so bad. Santana was sitting next to Berry rolling her eyes at record speed. Then was Kurt, attempting to stick a word or two into Rachel's ranting, while Mike and Mercedes sat there eagerly listening. And lastly there was Puck, who looked like he just cut into Berry's story to probably say some idiotic thing. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"…and then I told her if she wanted for me to call her Stacy #1 then she should have slept with me first…" says Puck as the whole gang begins to crack up minus Rachel who looks up at the door as I closed it.

"Quinn! Oh my god…finally! We've been waiting for you!" shouted Rachel as she ran up and hugged her tightly, "You were the missing piece at this gathering. Sit, Sit!"

"Hey I've mi—" she began to respond as she was quickly cut off by a handsome boy with a white streak on his head, which one can only assume is a Mohawk tan line, "Yo Fabray I was kind of in the middle of a story here if you don't mind…"

"Yeah I know I could hear the sense of maturity in it from outside of this place" Quinn said with the same devilish smile the whole gang knew her to have since the moment they all met her.

"Real nice, Q. They're called life experiences."

"Yeah more like experiences to waste your life on…"

The way these two were throwing punches, one could assume they were about to step into a boxing ring, yet the way the rest of the friends were watching the two of them go at each other, it was almost like watching a tennis match on two separate courts.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of their perfectly made Yale mattress" Puck muttered as he rolled his eyes and turned to Mike with pissed off look.

"Um, well excuse me. At least I'm reliable enough to wake up in the same bed every night."

"It's called having a life Quinn. Maybe if you spend a night with someone other than your Psychology textbook, you could learn to have one."

Quinn was smoldering at this point. You could almost see the smoke coming out of here ears as Puck as gritting his teeth insanely hard.

"You know what? I don't have to take this. I wanted to hang out with you guys, but I guess it could happen ANOTHER day when CERTAIN people aren't here to screw it all up! I'll see you guys soon. Santana, I'll give you a call…" Quinn exclaimed as she grabbed her purse and stammered down out the door.

Once the door was closed, they all looked at Puck waiting for an explanation.

"Oh come on, she'll be back. She lives here for Christ's sake!"

"Yeah but you didn't have to be such a douche bag…" Santana said as she still waited for an explanation as to why these two suddenly hated each other so much.

"Puck-a-saurus is not a douche bag. She's probably just PMS-ing or whatever it is you girls go through that I avoid at all costs. Look…she'll hang out with you guys when I'm around so don't freak out. I'm not gonna hang with you forever. I gotta places to go and ladies to meet up with. In fact…there's a place I gotta hit up right now so if you excuse me, I'll catch up with you losers later…"

Puck gets up and starts walking towards the door.

"Well there you go. Things may different between all of us, but I guess that's something that will never change. Those two will always be at each others' throats", Mike claims as he takes another sip of his soda and the gang forgets and go back to talking about Rachel's New York escapades. Santana watches Puck as he walks out the door with a confused look but assumes that Mike's right.

As Puck begins to open the door, he feels someone tug his jacket.

"Well finally…that took long enough" said an eager Quinn.

"Hey you were the one who kept going with the one-liners…it was almost as you were releasing some real tension there babe" Puck said as wrapped his arm around a shivering Quinn and began walking towards her car.

"Me? Tension? Nah!" joked a new smiling Quinn that Puck has yet to see all night.

"Yeah sure! You never cause any stress. I can't believe that actually worked. Those idiots are never gonna find out the truth."

"Thank God! Do you really think this is gonna work?"

"Babe…we kicked ass in there. Even DeNiro himself would have given us an Oscar. And right now I just wanna get the fuck outta here and get you alone cause it's been way too long since we…"

"Noah, not here!" Quinn shouted.

"Then let's go! I'll never understand you Q. Why do you care so much about them not finding out? I mean we've been this for months now. I thought I proved to you that I'm committed."

"It's not you Puck. You have proven it to me and you know I love you for that. I just don't wanna ruin anything."

"How would they ruin it? They don't' even matter." Puck questioned very eagerly.

"Puck, we don't have the best reputation being together….and I mean ever since high school everything we ever did together was always out in the public and how did they all turn out?

Puck began to understand.

"First, I got pregnant, that was out for everyone to see. Then we put Beth up for adoption, everybody found out in minutes. Then, we slept together that night that I was helping you study for your final, and I'm suddenly the school slut all over again…."

"I get it Q" Puck said as they both got in the car and shut the door, "We'll do whatever you want. In the mean time, let's get outta here. We need to enjoy these next 3 weeks together."

"I know babe, I'm so excited to finally have you just a few miles away instead of hundreds."

"Hell yeah! I know my wallet's definitely gonna enjoy not filling up my tank every other weekend just so I can drive to Preppytown USA…"

Quinn chuckled at the fact that Puck is never gonna get used to all those preppy kids at Yale.

"You're right, I'm sorry! Let's go to my place…my mom's sleeping and I'm sure we'll have the upstairs all to ourselves…"she said as she winked at the handsome boy in the driver's seat. It wasn't a second before Puck already had his foot on the gas pedal and was racing to the Fabray household. While driving Puck could see Quinn a little let down.

"You ok, Q?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just feel bad for lying to them. They are still our friends and I don't want them to think I'm a bitch all over again…"

"Don't worry Q, we probably won't even see them that much…" he said as he began to stroke her thigh.

"Yeah you're proably ri—"

Quinn looked down at her phone as she received a text message.

" Oh fuck….."

"What happened?" Her face became instantly flushed as he could read how freaked out she suddenly became.

She looked up at him and flashed the screen at his face that read:

_Don't forget Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsburry's wedding this weekend. Hope you and Noah can manage to get along for at least one night._

_Xoxo Rachel Barbara Berry xoxo_


End file.
